


Mystery Song Four

by DanyelN



Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: This is the final installment of my Christmas Song Fic Guessing Game.  The story is a Modern AU.  A small hint, the story is told from a different POV than the song is sung.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Mystery Song Four

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a short series written for the Jaime/Brienne Online 2020 Advent Calendar. You should all go check it out to see some awesome manips and art and fic and other cool bits of creative love for Jaime/Brienne.
> 
> OK, here's the deal these ficlets will all be based on Christmas songs. I will not be divulging which song though, that is for you to guess. I will come back around Christmas to tell you what the songs were and share a link where you can listen.
> 
> I will go ahead and apologize for any tense shifts or ambiguity, this is completely unbeta'd.

Jaime looked forward to this trip every year, but this year was extra special because it was the first one where he and Brienne were actually together as a couple. Finally! He had been in love with her since college and he still had been afraid to tell her for two big reasons. First her never ending crush on Renly Baratheon and second what if it ruined their amazing friendship. But this year they were together at last. 

  


The large group of friends had been taking this ski trip since their senior year in college. They loaded up as soon as finals were over and stayed until just before Christmas, all rushing home to spend the holidays with their families. They had managed to keep up the tradition after graduation and for that Jaime was grateful. He had been able to stay close to the friends who remained in Kings Landing but many of their group had scattered and were not able to visit often so this trip was their way to stay connected.

He smiled over at the passenger seat where Brienne was napping. The Christmas music playing softly on the radio brought back memories of the misery that was last year’s trip. Near the end of the trip Brienne had been tipsy and gotten up the nerve to tell Renly of her feelings for him. He kissed her under the mistletoe and Jaime had been both angry and heartbroken. He had waited too long and now she would belong to someone else. He drank too much to drown his sorrows and missed whatever happened the next morning. He did not find out till much later that Brienne, thinking that she was starting something with Renly, went to make sure he was up to hit the slopes with her and found him in bed with Loras Tyrell. Jaime had noticed that Brienne seemed off that day but she avoided everybody till they left for home the next Morning.

Jaime had moped about, avoiding Brienne unless she called him until he ran into her on Valentine’s day at a bakery. He had been sarcastic and snippy with her until he found out that nothing had ever blossomed between she and Renly. Jaime took his shot then and asked her out, the rest was history now. It was still months later before he found out what happened last Christmas with Renly. It took everything he had to not beat him senseless for hurting Brienne like that. 

Most of their friends were aware that they were dating now. Jaime was pretty sure some of them even had a bet going about how long it would take them to finally admit their feelings to each other. He intended to find out who won while they were here.  
Most of their friends were already there when Jaime and Brienne arrived. There were many hugs and sly congratulations offered. Margaery showed them to their room so they could get settled before dinner. Jaime needed to thank her for making sure that he and Brienne got a nice private bedroom with a giant bed and private bath too. While Jaime was thrilled to see their friends, he planned to spend some quality time alone with Brienne while they were here as well. 

Loras and Renly were the last to arrive, making sure they arrived just as dinner was served so they did not have to assist with cooking. Jaime grabbed Brienne's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew that seeing Renly might be difficult for her and he intended to be there to act as a buffer if need be. The pair greeted Brienne just like everybody else, as if they had completely forgotten last year's mess.

The week passed quietly, only a few whispered remarks about last year and none at all by Renly or Loras. After a few days Jaime even stopped giving them the side eye every time they came near Brienne. if she was mature enough to pretend it never happened, he was going to try to do the same for her sake.

They had retired for their last night here, they would all be leaving in the morning headed home for family Christmas celebrations. They were snuggled into their cozy bed on the verge of sleep when she kissed him and said “Jaime you know I love you right?” He smiled at her in the dim light and replied “I do now wench. And I suppose it would be the nice thing to do to thank Renly for being such an ass to you last year.” 


End file.
